


瑟约/夏

by Decorink



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decorink/pseuds/Decorink
Summary: 他总习惯用笔描摹他。
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 4





	瑟约/夏

这是他们度过的无数个夏季中的其中一天，阳光炙热，空气滚烫。他们在下午外出，一直待到傍晚。亚瑟已经有很久没有这么闲过，过去几个月他们一直在奔波，他们好像永远有什么事情要做——永远不能停下脚步。

约翰坐在高处的山坡，学着他的样子咬了一根烟，亚瑟刚刚递给他的。亚瑟逆光看他的背影，单薄，轮廓分明。他走到树边去摸马鞍上的火柴盒，碰到湿漉漉皱成一团的纸盒，他这才想起刚刚他们骑着马涉水过了河。约翰过河的时候怕得要命，他的马都要比他胆子大，亚瑟边笑边在对岸看他，少年紧紧拽住缰绳一声不吭，生怕下一刻就被甩下马。

这下轮到他皱眉头了，他对着潮湿的火柴骂了一句脏话，把包里的白兰地拿了出来。约翰仍然安安静静坐在原地，咬着烟往远处看，旷野还是那样的旷野，一成不变，开阔寂静，落日把天空烧成血红色。

我们来这里做什么？约翰问他。

什么也不做。亚瑟回答。我们什么也不做。

于是约翰继续沉默，他好像对这个回答没什么异议。亚瑟在最后一点日光沉没之前翻开日记本，画出了地平线，还有即将落下的、巨大的火球，仅仅是一个潦草的轮廓。他注意到约翰往他凑近了一点，显然他看得还是不太清楚，眯着眼睛盯他的日记本，地平线的上半部分甚至还有他之前画的火鸡。

约翰问亚瑟是否需要一盏灯。

你就坐在这里。亚瑟说。

约翰的头发乱糟糟，淌过河的时候还浸了水。亚瑟揉了一把让它们变得更乱，接着画他未完成的落日，添上阴翳和光，他也看得不太清楚，夜幕已经暗下来，他凭着感觉在纸上摸索。约翰坐得近了一点，他衣服湿了又被风干，胳膊挨到他手臂时亚瑟觉得他凉得过分，还有一绺头发垂到他手边，恰好挡住他看向约翰的目光。少年还在看他的日记本，或者说在看他握笔的手。

你想试试吗？亚瑟把铅笔递给他。

约翰摇头，把嘴里那根没能点燃的烟夹在他书页里，然后起身去生火，从马背上卸下被褥和烧烤架，还有一只头部被崩得血肉模糊的兔子。

亚瑟抬头看了他一眼，在地平线的边缘添了一笔人影。他以往画过约翰很多次，铅笔一不留神就移到他身上，线条也柔和，约翰这几年身高窜得飞快，依然瘦削，但看起来已经更像一个男人。何西阿说他变了很多，亚瑟对此不予置评。他是看着约翰长大的，有时想对方快点成为一个男人，变得不那么让人操心，有时候不想——尤其是约翰偶尔固执地不听劝告以身涉险的时候。

他着实觉得自己的想法自相矛盾，心烦意乱地给这幅画结了尾，往火堆旁边走去。约翰正在给野兔剥皮，他惯用刀的手很灵巧，可能和他总在营地削木头有关。可惜那只兔子实在惨不忍睹，亚瑟一直不很会打猎，约翰已经不止一次从何西阿口中听说他用霰弹枪打松鼠的事情，他现在多少见识过了。

约翰顺理成章去摸亚瑟的腰带，顺着子弹带摸到侧腰，如果不是最后他把小刀抽出来亚瑟几乎以为他在故意骚扰。他很快分好兔肉，将小刀还给他。

亚瑟想起那根没能点燃的烟，他借火堆点燃了递到约翰手里，少年顺势低头咬住了，嘴唇碰到他的手指，触感柔软。一簇火光映在他眼中，亚瑟凑近他借火，那点跃动的火舌仿佛要溅出火星烫伤他。他几乎是怔住了，觉得应该说些什么好打破横亘在他们之间的沉默。

约翰迎上他的目光，他通常不怎么看亚瑟，只要对上视线对方大概率会趁机取笑他一两句，或者他会发现自己在不知情的情况下又被对方当作绘画的练习对象，然后捏着铅笔的男人抱怨：马斯顿你就不能别动吗。只有亚瑟在做别的事情时他会毫不避讳地盯着对方，比如刚才亚瑟狩猎，或者驯服一匹野马，他跟达奇和何西阿学了很多，但是待在一起时间最长的还是亚瑟。他和亚瑟第一次见面才十二岁，那时候亚瑟为他驯服一匹马，坐在马上朝他伸手，说：上来。

他正好逆着阳光，约翰看不清他的脸色，只记得那天和现在一样是个炎热的夏季。他闻到亚瑟身上的汗味，或者他自己身上也有，对方的胸膛紧紧贴着他脊背，手臂也贴近，驾驭这匹马的同时仿佛驾驭他。

这时他们真正意义上目光相触了，亚瑟靠近他，抽出他咬着的那根烟吻他，用干燥的嘴唇摩挲他的，胡渣刺得对方发痒，亲吻中约翰渡给他一口烟。亚瑟发觉约翰也没有闭眼，用他一贯的、炙热而倔强的眼看着他。


End file.
